Link and Kitana
by Mid-Ten Girls
Summary: Link gets stuck in the Realm of Edenia and falls in love with the Princess Kitana.  Rated T for Cursing and Violence. :   NOT FNIISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in the game world, Link, had wondered into a forest unknown to many. He had traveld there because of strange noises he heard. Suddenly a body was thrown into a tree beside him. Then two women walked from the direction of where the body was thrown,one wearing green,the other wearing blue. "Stand back!" The green one yelled.  
>He did as told. "Who are you?<br>"Our identidies are secret." The blue one said.  
>"Why are you here?"<br>"Be quiet!" "What do you know?" The green one yelled.  
>"I know nothing! Just-"<br>They both nodded and the blue one punched him in the face which had knocked him out.  
>"What should we do with him Kitana?" Said the green one.<br>"Well see if he knows anything. Well take him in for questioning, grab him Jade." Said Kitana.  
>Jade thrown him into a portal then they both followed.<br>-

Link awoken in a small room where was standing beside him. "Where am I?"  
>Kitana said "Your in Edenia. Youve been passed through the portals into my kingdom for questioning."<br>"...? About what?"  
>She folded her arms. "About Shau Kahn's future ambush on Outworld."<br>"Im sorry I know nothing about Shau Kahn, or Outworld, or even Edenia.  
>Im clueless."<br>She knodded. "Your still gonna stay here a while until the has Outworld and Earthrealm in his grasp."  
>"How long?"<br>"Be quiet! Your questioning is over!" She walked out and slamed the door shut.  
>He stood up and punched the wall. He then started trying to open the door. It was locked. "Open up!" He yelled. A guard walked in. "What do you need?"<br>"I need out!"  
>"You need to go shit? Well. Just hold it in."<br>Link had a blank face on when he said that.  
>"No im not from here!"<br>"Im sorry but-"  
>Link slashed his sword into his chest. The guard fell to his knees in pain.<br>He ran out the room. Another guard had stoped him. He cut his throat open. Link ran faster thinking, "Keep running you'll find your way out." Moments later a large man stoped him with Kitana standing beside him.  
>"Dont run no further, Link" Kitana said smirking. He couldn't tell the exspresion on her face because of her mask.<br>"I-I..."  
>"Im Shau Kahn...I see your skilled with a sword." The large man said wearing a fake smile."<br>Both Kitana and Link were confused.  
>"Come." Said Shau Kahn.<br>They followed. Shau Kahn stoped and sat on his throne and then leaned infront of Link. "You fight?"  
>"Well yeah...I guess." He said nerveously.<br>"Ill be asking you a favor...instead of being a slave,  
>how about you be an assasin?"<br>Jade walked in beside of Kitana.  
>"Princess, somebody wishes to see you." Jade said.<br>"Okay, ill be back, father." She said walking away.  
>Jade quickly followed.<br>Link knodded. "Ill be your...assasin?"  
>"Great! Ill have my daughter train you as soon as possible!"<br>A guard got a hold of Link's shoulder and pulled him into a different room.  
>He left and then closed the door shut.<br>"Atleast this is a better room than the other..." He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Link had fell asleep when awoken by somebody shoving him off his bed.  
>It was Kitana. She laughed. "C'mon get up sleeping beauty!" She helped him up. "Follow me." She walked out of the room.<br>He followed. She had brought him into a large room that was filled with weapons. "Lets see how good you fight." Taking out her fans.  
>"I never thought of an accessorie as a wepon." Saying sarcasticly.<br>"You ass!" She threw him into the wall. She punched him in the guts.  
>She went to kick him in the gut when he blocked with his sheild the sliced her foot open. She fell to the floor. "Your good..." She muttered to herself.<br>He helped her up. She looked at her foot.  
>"Your ready. My father has a mission for you." She walked away.<br>"Wait!" He ran after her.  
>"Why the rush?"<br>"No reason..." He thought as her beautiful.  
>They walked into the Throne Room.<br>"I want you and Jade to get some information, from a guy named Armand. Youll be traveling to a cave in the west." Shau Kahn said.  
>Jade nodded. "As you wish my emporer."<br>"Of course." Looking at Jade, because he had no idea where they were going.  
>Jade had walked infront of him. "Follow me." She rushed off.<br>Link followed.  
>-<p>

Link and Jade had gotton there. Armand was wearing a hood and had alot of flesh wounds. He was leaning on the side of the cave.  
>Jade rushed over to him. "Great...just Great!" She barked.<br>"I-Lady Jade...I have found..." He was dieing.  
>"What? Why is the information so important?"<br>"He had the directions to...to...Why should I tell you?"  
>"Well I just wanted to know!"<br>"You have no right! Your an Earthrealmer! Why the fuck should I tell you?"  
>"I told you I have no idea about Earthrealm!"<br>"Pl..Pl...I..." Armand tried to calm the two down.  
>"Shut up!" Both yelled at Armand.<br>Kitana peered around from the side of the cave folding her arms. "Be quiet the two you!" She yelled.  
>The two settled down.<br>"Your really just gonna let him sit there and die?" Kitana knelled down besides Armand.  
>"Great hes already dead."<br>"Well it was to late already." Jade said trying to calm down.  
>Both of the girls stood up. "Get this straight, im from Ordon." Link said.<br>"IN EARTHREALM DUMBASS!" Jade yelled.  
>Kitana rolled her eyes. "Earthrealm is our Earth. Ordon is in Earthrealm. Jade's right."<br>"Well im Sorry..." Link said slowly "No need for the apoligy."  
>"Im telling Shau Kahn." Jade ran to his fortress.<br>"So, im guessing by what ive heard your the emporer's daughter." Link said.  
>"Yeah, Princess Kitana."<br>"You were watching us the whole time?"  
>"Yeah, I needed to keep watching incase you tried to flee."<br>"Oh." Link started running to Shau Kahn's fortress. Kitana ran after him.  
>"I bet I can beat you to the castle!" She smirked.<br>"Okay!" He ran faster.  
>Kitana teleported by the door into the castle.<br>Link had gotton there and glared at her for a moment.  
>They both laughed.<br> 


End file.
